Hide and kill
by HikaruxHaruhilover
Summary: there is a murder at Ouran Academy and through out the story hikaru will well you'll see
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

'Crap! i'm late again... I spent time at the library again this morning and lost track of time as always but i'll be at the host club soon'

Im thinking to myself as I run into the music room.

"Hello Haruhi~'

Tamaki greeted me with a tight hug and spin around.

"Whoa! Get off me senpai!'

Tamaki then put me down.

I gasped for air. The hug was to tight. I was panting just a bit but I was fine after about 10 seconds or so when the twins walked over to me.

"Hello Haruhi. Why were you late?'

They looked a bit curious as they both picked me up with Kaoru holding my left arm and Hikaru holding my right.

I struggled trying to get out of there grasp but they keep holding my arms tighter the more I struggled.

"Guys let me go!'

I struggled more and more and finally they gave up and let me go.

"well your no fun'

The twins looked un-amused when they said that but whatever. They need to know that if I don't want them attached to me then they need to stop.

"hey Haruhi~ come with me for a second'

Hikaru then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the change room.

"uh... w-what are you doing?'

"You'll see'

Hikaru started to undress me. I started freaking out a bit feeling kinda helpless but he covered my mouth so that I couldn't be heard when I screamed.

"Now calm down Haruhi. Its gonna be fine'

Hikaru then undressed himself. I freaked out even more not knowing weather to call the police on him or help him out but before he did anything I heard all the guest in the host club screaming.

Hikaru ran out to see what was going on.

His eyes widen at what he saw. One of the host club members was on the floor dead with blood and guts all spilled out of the body.

The person who got killed was Tamaki.

"oh my god... what do I do?'

Hikaru looked at Tamaki's body scare half to death. Kaoru was no where to be seen.

He was hiding in the boys washroom cause he was terrified of what he just saw and didn't want to be the next one to be killed.

Hikaru then heard evil laughing.

He didn't know what was going on but all he knew is he forgot to put his clothes back on.

I then ran out of the change room but the person who killed Tamaki dragged me back in.

"well hello pretty girl'

The thing looked at my naked body.

I started to shake.

I didn't know what to do but freak out even more.

"who are you?!'

I was shaking violently now. Scared as hell I stared at the guy.

What was odd was he had no face. No body has no face...

We have to find out who this guy is and what he wants from the host club and why he wants what he wants before he kills everyone 


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's POV

The thing continued to stare at me.

Should I kick him in the balls? Cause honestly he deserves it.

"Excuse me but... Who are you and what do you want from the host club?'

I looked at the guy and asked him that question in a sweet voice.

"I'm here for Hikaru Hitachiin. I need him for important buisness.'

"Imporant buisness my ass!'

As I said that he squeezed my ass hard and I squealed.

"Let go of my ass!'

"Tell me where Hikaru is then I'll let go of your nice looking ass~'

"I'm not telling you where Hikaru is!'

"Well then~ looks like were gonna have fun~'

I gasped as he stuck his middle finger up my private. It hurt... Why is he doing this to me?!

"I-It hurts! Stop it!'

He smirked and moved his finger around.

I moaned but was freaking out to but that made his finger go deeper and deeper.

I screamed loudly.

Hikaru then came bursting in the change room.

"What are you doing to Haruhi?! She's mine! No one goes near her but me!'

Hikaru punched the guy in the none face he had then kicked him in the balls.

"AHHH!~ HIKARU! HIS FINGER IS STILL IN ME! I-IT HURTS!'

"whoops...'

Hikaru then pulled the guys finger out of my private.

I gasped for air and panted.

The guy just smirked and laughed.

"Hikaru Hitachiin'

The guy smirked more.

"Meet me in the boys washroom where we can chat alone'

The guy disappeared into the boys washroom with Hikaru.

"Hitachiin. I need you to be apart of my murders on people at Ouran Academy. Tamaki Suoh, the blonde I killed had me as a host here but I ended up going insane and killed a guest. I need you to do the task to kill everyone here even Haruhi and you brother'

The guy smirked.

"Its either that or you will be driven into committed suicide at excatly 3 am on a Tuesday. Doesn't matter what Tuesday and well your friends will be there to see you kill yourself'

The guy laughed insanely. He completely lost his mind in all means possible.

"I...'

Hikaru was unsure of what he was gonna choose.

Kill everyone at Ouran Academy or have himself be driven in committing suicide infront of everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru's POV

'Why do I have to make a hard choose? Why? I... I don't know what to choose'

I thought to myself.

I don't know what to do... Should I murder everyone or have everyone see me commit suicide?

"I have made a choose. I'll kill everyone here'

"Alright and one other thing. You will be my sex buddy'

"sigh. fine'

"Alright. now then. The first person yo shall kill is Kaoru. He has to face death by a chainsaw and he has to be cut in half and you have to eat his insides'

"N-No!'

I yelled.

"You can't make me kill him!'

"Remember... Suicide infront of everyone~'

"F-Fine... I-I'll do it...'

The guy then gave me a chainsaw.

I didn't want to kill everyone... I wanted them alive but as much as I wanted them I alive I wanted to be alive more then anything...

"you need a mask'

The guy then put a full faced gasmask on Hikaru and well put him in a black suit.

"Now the mask has a voice protection meaning that your voice will sound different'

I nod and then go to find kaoru.

"sigh... Where's Hikaru? I haven't seen him in a while...'

I slowly walk up to Kaoru and thought to myself

'G-Goodbye dear brother...'

I then sliced him in half but he screeched out painfully as the chainsaw hit his head, his blood was all over me and I was about to cry... I didn't want to do this! I was forced!

"I... brother...'

I sigh and then started to eat his insides.

It was gross... I never come to see myself doing this to anyone... Including my twin since he's well pretty much the only one I've had in life...

The only thing I didn't eat was his beating heart... I kept that cause I wanted memories of him. Hehe ahaha AHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

I tooked off the mask but left the suit on.

I ran back to the guy before I could be seen.

He was in the washroom taking a piss...

"Uh... I've killed my brother like you told me to... but I kept his beating heart for memories...'

"Alright. now then... your next tasked... is to kill Eclair. You must kill her with a deathly shock of a shocking device. and well after she is dead from the shock, take her eye balls out of her skull and dig her skull out of her head and bring it to me, but first, lets have some sex'

I nod and take off my blood pants and boxers.

The guy the rammed his dick far up my asshole.

I can feel a bit of blood trickle down my ass cause of how hard the guy shoved it in.

He took hard thrust into me and continued the process.

I screamed and moaned.

I also asked myself in train of though 'why was I doing this and why can't I control it?'

The guy thrust harder and harder going deeper into me and I screamed as loud as I can with pleasure and well I enjoyed myself to much and cummed on the floor.

The guy also cummed and then got out of me.

"Now then. Be on with your task. make sure that you lover doesnt see you'

I walked off to find Eclair.

She was sitting on the couch looking like she wanted someone to give her the time of her life so I walked over to her.

"hmm? well hello Hikaru'

"Hello Eclair. Are you wanting someone to entertain you?'

"Yes. That would be nice'

I then pulled out my shocking device and shocked her with a deathly shock killing her in one blow.

Haruhi heard the noise and ran over to me.

her eyes widened.

"H-Hikaru?! W-Why!'

She backed away in fear.

"you went insane!'

"I'm not insane'

I smirked evily and laughed.

Kyoya then ran in the room and straped me down to some sort of chair that insane people are set up in so they can't escape.

I started to jerk around trying to get out of the straps.

I then said in a demonic voice

"Let go of me!'

"you are going to an insane asylum till further notice'

Kyoya dragged me off to the insane asylum.

I was hissing and growling and screaming.

"I'm not insane! I'm not insane! I'm not insane!'

Kyoya then through me in the asylum and left.

I struggled more and more but it wasn't worth a try I was stucked...

I couldn't escape...


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru's POV

'They better let me the fuck out of here soon!'

I thought to myself struggling to escape even though I know I couldn't escape.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGH NOW YOU FUCKING IDIOTS OF GUARDS!"

My voice was demonic.

I was still holding Kaoru's heart in my hand.

I regret everything I did to my brother... I wanted to break down in tears right about now but didn't cause I'm strong.

But not that strong when it comes to knowing I killed my own brother and ate his insides...

The guy then appeared in my cell.

I stared at him with a death threatening glare.

I wanted him to die and go to hell with the devil himself.

What I didnt realize is that I now had a devil tail (not fake) and devil horns...

"I see you have devil horns and a devil tail Hikaru'

"W-What?!'

I screeched demonically.

I know people refer me as "the devil twin" but why am I an actual devil?!

"Your so sexy Hikaru. I wanna fuck you over and over again'

The guy smirked.

"May I ask. whats your real name?'

"My name is Fuel'

I laughed.

"Fuel?! Hehe ahaha AHAHAHA!'

"Shut up insane devil'

"I'm not insane'

Fuel sighed and shaked his head.

"Well I'll see you later'

Fuel walked off leaving me hangoing in here.

The more and more I struggled the more and more insane I got.

My devil tail swayed as I tried to escape.

Finally I gave up and fell asleep...

I'll try and get out again tomorrow...


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru's POV

It was now 3 am.

I woke up screaming.

W-Why though? Why did I wake up screaming?

Oh well... I guess I just happened to wake up like that...

Fuel then appeared in my cell.

"You haven't finished what I've asked you to do with Eclair... You must still take her eyes out of her head and the skull... you need to bring it to me...'

Fuel then broke me out of the strapped chair and took me back to the school...

No one was here so I had the chance to do the rest of the job with Eclair but before I did anything I heard a scream.

It w-was Haruhi!

"Hello there pretty lady~'

"W-Why are you back! stop this!'

Fuel was about to rape her.

I ran over there and punched Fuel hard in the balls and gut.

He panted slightly but he couldnt really feel anything.

Haruhi then screamed again.

"H-Haruhi...'

I reached out to her but she backed away.

"S-Stay away from me Hikaru! Your a murderer and your gonna end up murdering me and I know it!'

She ran off scared half to death.

I just looked at the ground.

I-I would never kill Haruhi... I love her...

I would n-never kill her...


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru's POV

The words of what Haruhi just said are hunting me...

'K-Kill Haruhi... I wouldn't... I couldn't... I would never...'

I thought to myself just about to lose it over those words.

I laughed insanely.

I couldn't take it... I've completely lost my mind...

"Hmm? Hikaru...'

Fuel walked over to me.

"Are you alright sexy?'

"I'm. Just. Fine. Fuel.'

I looked at him with a demonic look.

"It doesn't seen fine...'

"One. Question. Do I have to kill Haruhi?'

"yes and her death will be trouble some for you and painful for you to do'

"W-Well I'm n-not killing her...'

"The way you have to kill Haruhi is well you have to hang her in a dark place, chop her head off, keep her head, cut her open taking out of of her insides, keep all of her insides in your room along with her head so you can cry yourself to sleep!'

Fuel laughed insanely.

"I... no! I'm not killing her!'

"Well then I'll kill her'

"N-No! you touch her your the one to die!'

The way I said die was demonic.

I didn't want to kill Haruhi cause I loved her and I didn't want Fuel to kill her either... It wasn't right...

I never wanted to kill anyone... It's not right at all...

Maybe I'm better off committing suicide...


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru's POV

Suicide should be the bestest opption for me right now considering this is all having to deal with killing my friends and well my lover Haruhi and well I already killed my twin... Having his beating heart is odd but a keep sake of memories of him...

"So? are you gonna go through with killing Haruhi or are you gonna have your friends see you commit suicide?'

"I... I'd rather commit suicide then kill Haruhi...'

"Well then... you have made a bad choose for your friends to see as to what you are to do to yourself. You better have a good thinming about this while you go back into the asylum but either way Haruhi will still dye cause I will be the one to be resulting the killing but if you do it yourself you wouldn't have to be as so worried as you are right now about the choose of what you have choosen to do as to right now, me and you will be disscusing what will be happening to you as threat to suicide'

I sighed.

I hate having to listen to such a jackass like him and his smart alec attitude... Its annoying and I don't want to listen to it at all what so ever...

"Now the suicide for you will be spilling your guts out and by that I mean I will get you pregnant and you will kill the child and well cough up its guts along with yours as for you will keep on punching or stabbing your stomach till that kind of thing will happen to you. You got that?'

I just nodded.

I didn't know what to say cause that kind of suicide is not something that you would do. Killing your own child to the point where you puke out both its guts and yours... That's just sick but I re-think this one over at the asylum... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru's POV

I'm finally back at the ayslum.

I keep on thinking over and over what I should to, kill Haruhi or have that terrible suicide.

But as I thought I heard a knock on the door and it was a guard.

His name was Sin...

I know... Odd name for a person but oh well..

"Mr. Hitachiin... Some girl named Haruhi has come to see you.'

I nod.

Scared as hell I got out of bed and walked over to the door as Sin moved aside as Haruhi then was shaking a bit.

I looked at her.

"H-Hey Haruhi'

"Hello...'

Haruhi was unsure about the visit and I could tell cause well she was shaking and well the way she said hello... it sounded as if she didn't want to be here...

"About the killing of Eclair... I was forced to do that...'

"Yeah.. Forced...'

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's true... How come you wont believe me?'

"Well... You know how you killed Kaoru as well? It turns out that some other 15 year old boy gave the nurses all the parts of the insides Kaoru needed and well yeah so Kaoru is still alive'

"B-But I ate him... H-How is it possible for the nurses to bring him back?'

Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know how its possible'

I sighed.

"W-Well does he want to see me?'

"I don't think he does. I can't blame him though cause you did hurt him badly. And plus he needs his rest'

I sighed again.

'I can't believe h-he's alive... b-but the only way to really keep him up and going is if he was an angel...'

I thought to myself as Kaoru then flew inside my cell.

"K-Kaoru!'

I was excited to see him but he just glared at me.

"No need to be so excited... You killed me and you think that I'm gonna forgive you for that?! I mean for crying out loud you have my beating heart in your hand!'

I looked down at the ground.

I knew things between me and him would never be the same after I killed him but what I was wondering is how he found out I killed him before even striking him with the chainsaw and how he still had memories of what happened...

Haruhi then looked at the both of us.

I sighed once again cause I didn't what to do.

But all I knew was I wanted my old brother back and not this snotty angel.

"Look Kaoru... I never wanted to kill you... I was forced... Forced I tell you! I never ment to kill you and Eclair!'

I was about to cry.

Something like this to face my own brother right now is hard... and well he won't believe that the killings with him and Eclair were by accident...

"I don't believe you... How can I believe you?! Your never like this! You would never kill anyone even if it resulted to you having to kill yourself!'

My devil tail drooped down and my head bowed down in shame.

"Y-You know what Kaoru?! If you don't god damn believe me then why don't you ask him over there!'

I then pointed to Fuel who was now standing in a dark cornor of my cell.

He chuckled.

"I was the one who forced him to kill you and Eclair and well I'm now gonna force him to kill Haruhi'

We all glared at Fuel but me and Kaoru were still angered at eachother.

Haruhi then looked at me.

"You wouldn't actually kill me would you?'

I looked at her demonically but in my head I was saying "no" but the way I was looking at her now I was saying "yes"

"Now then Hikaru. Go on. Kill Haruhi'

I charged at Haruhi with a knife in my head but before even getting close to her Kaoru pinned me down.

I struggled to get lose.

'Ugh! not this again!'

I thought to myself as I struggled more and more.

Sin walked over to me and Kaoru and pulled Kaoru off and put me on the bed tying me down making sure I was un-able to move.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!'

I screamed demomically.

Fuel looked at me and laughed.

He was the one behind this but what I didn't know is some sort of demon was taking over me.

Could it be the devil himself? or could it be Fuel whose taking over my body? I need to find out whose doing this and why.  



	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru looked over at me with yet again another glare.

I just stared at him.

The more and more I went insane the more and more demonic I got.

I started to laugh.

I couldn't control what I was doing what so ever.

Kaoru flew over to me.

He punched me hard in the gut. Hoping that I would stop doing this. But it made everything worse.

I laughed even more

"You call that a hit?! The was more like a cat being thrown at me!'

Kaoru gave me a long hard glare.

I just glared back.

Haruhi has already ran off. She knew that if I were to escape that I would of killed her so she made a good choose of running off.

"You know what Hikaru? I give up... You want to go around killing everyone then go a head! You demonic piece of shit!'

Kaoru then flew of angred.

I laughed yet again and finally had to urge to escape these straps on the bed.

I streched and Fuel then walked over to me.

"Now then my demonic lover. Lets go after them'

Fuel smirked.

He noticed that I finally grew a pair of devil wings that I didn't know about. I guess I'm fully a devil now. But come to think of it killing everyone here with be fun well all but my cell mate Amada. We had spent alot together. I may of been here for only a few days but I've changed since then. I've been doing drugs with the people here, smoking, drinking and all kinds of other things that I never thought I would do but did it anyways.

I grabbed Fuel by the arms and flew off after Kaoru.

"Whoa! I never knew I had wings!'

I was shocked. It was cool having devil wings cause I can now catch my prey easily now!

Kaoru spotted me.

He was starting to become scared but then yet Kaoru has always been scared, considering that he would always sleep with me after having nightmares but that was the old days.

I looked over at Kaoru wondering if he was gonna make his move.

He then charged at me full speed and I charged back.

We then both started fighting in the air and the people that were down below were wondering what was happening.

I laughed with ammusment as I punched Kaoru sevral times in the stomach, mouth, balls and hips.

He hit me alot to but I barely felt it. It was pointless for him to fight back cause he knew I was gonna win.

Kaoru the quickly dove as I went to swing again.

He then swooped behind me and gave me a hard ass kick where my horns were.

I yelped. Now that was a hit that really hurt.

"Aw! are you a wimp all of a sudden?!'

Kaoru laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Call me a wimp again! I dare you!'

"Wimp'

I charged at him full speed and he grabbed my devil tail swinging me around in the air about 8 times in a row.

I got dizzy. I couldn't see anything right now.

Kaoru punched me hard on the head and kicked my horns.

I heard on of them crack.

I screamed in pain. It didn't god damn crack it ripped right out of my skull.

Kaoru then laughed.

"Your just a wimp Hikaru'

"Y-YOU TOOK OFF MY GOD DAMN FUCKING HORN! I'M NOT A WIMP IF IT COMES TO SOMETHING ON YOUR BODY GETTING RIP OFF! THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING HURT!'

Kaoru stared at me.

"well I guess thats true but still. I know your a Devil now well you've always been a Devil but never a devil with horns, wings and a tail. And you know what? Devil's and Angel's don't mix. So I'll shall be off... Until next time brother...'

Kaoru flew off.

I've always known that Devil's and Angel's don't mix but we are brothers... Kaoru may be an Angel but he has a bit of Devil in him to believe it or not. Maybe its about time that I just give up on Kaoru. He could care less about me now. I'm complete Yandere. A physcopath. No one came come near me but Fuel.  
And I mean no one...  
Anyone who gets in my way will be killed with no heistation.


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru's POV

I was back in the asylum.

Me and Amada were kinda just looking at eachother not knowing what to say.

"Uh.. well this can't get anymore awkward...'

Amada was looking unsure when she said that.

"One question Amada... How did you get in this asylum?'

"Well thats a good question. Down at this prison me and my friends were hanging out and well my ex-boyfriend dared me to kill a police officer so I did and well I kinda lost it and started to kill everbody who was there, even my friends'

I looked shocked.

"Oh wow'

"Yeah. How did you get in here?'

"I was caught killing one of the guest at Ouran Academy'

"Hmm. I heard of that school. I heard that someone killed somebody just like you and that someone killed the main host Tamaki Suoh'

"Tono. Yeah... I was there to witness it... It wasn't a plesant sight but oh well what was done was done and it can never be taken back'

As I said that my tail slowy reached down Amada's pants.

Amada sqeualed.

"H-Hey! Get that tail of yours out of my pants!'

"Whoops... Sorry...'

I removed my tail from her pants. I had no control of that but oh well.

Amada then laid down on the bed.

"man its so boring... Do you want to go to the gym?'

I nodded and we walked over to the gym.

I went over to the weight lefting and lefted about 5 hundred pounds of weight and the boys just stared at me wishing that they could do that.

I looked back at them

"Uh... why are you staring at me like that?'

One of the guys looked back at me. He went by the name Scar.

"You seem pretty strong for a guy that just got here'

He looked at me as I put about another 2 hundred pounds onto the weights and lifted it.

Amada looked over at us.

She looked as if she was about to say something but didn't cause she didn't want to get involded with might happen next.

Scar then looked at me.

"Hot shot'

I sightly glared.

I then put another 2 hundred pounds on to the weights. That was now 9 hundred pounds.

I lifted it.

"This isn't that bad. Hey Scar, hand me other 4 hundred would ya'

Scar did what I asked and I lifted away. Again it wasn't to bad. I can make do with this.

"Keep puting the weights on. Its doing me good right now. Its helping me relax'

Scar glared and put on about another 8 hundred on there.

I know was lifting 2100 weight. But again not to bad. I lifted the weights and Scar put on another 8 hundred I was now carrying a weight of 2900. I keep on lifting them and Scar now put on 1000 weight. Thats when I dropped the weight lifter on my stomach.

I screamed hard. It hurt like a mother fucker.

Scar laughed at me. He found it funny that I was hurt but I glared at him. This wasn't nessary now was it...

I then got sick.

Everyone then started to laugh at me even Amada.

Scar took the weight lifter off me and I ran to the washroom to clean myself up.

That wasn't funny what so ever... That was embarrsing...

I then walked back to the cell me and Amada shared and went to rest. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru's POV

Amada walked back into the room all sweaty from her work out. She looked at me and saw me asleep.

"Aw... He looks so cute and well he's drooling just a bit'

Amada whispered.

Amada went to go take a shower in the washroom.

I then woke up and yawned.

I looked at my pillow to noticing it was wet.

'Did I drool on the pillow?'

I thought to myself a bit embarrsed.

I wipe the drool off the cornor of my mouth and walked into the washroom.

Amada screamed.

She had no clothes on.

This is way I hate sharing a room with her... This happened more then once.

"Pervert! get out of here!'

She was yelling and screaming and throwing stuff at me.

I felt a knife in my head and looked up.

"You really just threw a knife at me?'

She looked at me and nodded.

She finally calmed down and I took the knife out of my forehead and licked the blood off of it.

"H-Hikaru... C-Can you take a bath with me?'

I was about to say "no" but she dragged me over to the bathtub and undressed me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!'

I shouted. I didn't want to take a bath with her! Or with any girl! And she says I'm the pervert! Well shes a pervert! Wait one second! Let me refrase that! Shes a slut!

She then looked at me with a smirk and tripped me onto the floor landing ontop of me.

She started to lick my stomach.

I moaned a bit.

"H-Hey... Stop that!'

"No'

She then started to rub her boobs up against my dick.

I moaned louder.

"FUCKING STOP!'

She didn't stop she just continued.

I struggled and moaned at the same time. I needed help. I was getting god damn raped by a girl!

"Calm down big boy~ You can handle this'

She then started to lick my dick.

I slightly screamed and moaned out her name while groaning.

"You enjoy this devil?~'

I nodded yes. I had no control of what she was doing to me so I just let her continue what she was doing to me.

'How bad could this get?'

I thought to myself as she then shoved my dick up her private and she slowy moved up and down.

I moaned when my dick slid into her pussy.

'And It got bad!'

I thought to myself as she moved up and down faster and making my dick go deep into her pussy.

I cummed into her cause I couldn't keep it held in anymore and she cummed to.

She then slid my dick out of her and laid down.

"Well that was awkward...'

I looked away but Amada turned her face back to her and placed my head on her boobs.

'Uh... Why? Just why?'

I thought to myself as I looked at her bare chest.

Amada smirk.

She looked as if she wanted to be pleasured more.

She then placed my hands on her boobs. She wanted me to squeeze them hard.

I squeezed her breast hard and fast.

She moaned with pleasure. I didn't know why I was doing this to her cause I would never do something like this even if I was forced to.

This wasn't like me but I continued to squeeze her breast hard and fast but what I didn't realize was that I was getting horny as fuck. I was getting an erection.

Amada looked down at my dick.

"Your getting horny arent you~'

I nodded.

She smirked at me.

"Keep on squeezing my tits if your that horny then~'

I nodded and squeezed her boobs harder and faster. She moaned and groaned like mad.

She was enjoying this and so was I. This was fun. I never thought that squeezing her boobs would be fun as this.

I squeezed harder and harder and faster and faster and well when I did that milk came out of her boobs.

"Nn!~'

"You have a kid?'

She nodded yes.

"M-Me and my ex before we broke up had a child. He's only 3. I miss him...'

"Well... I don't know what to say'

Me and Amada both got dressed and we stood up and walked out of the washroom and the we herd a knock on the door.

It was sin and a 3 year old.

'Could that be Amada's child?'

I thought to myself and looked at him.

"M-Mommy!'

The boy ran up to Amada and hugged her.

Her ex was standing there with Sin.

Amada hugged the boy back.

"Its nice to see you again buddy'

Amada's ex looked up at her.

"Amada. Its been forever'

"Yeah it has John. But were not together anymore'

"I know... But me and Nate wanted to say hi'

"Mommy? Why did you have to leave and come here and w-who is t-this man?'

Nathan pointed at me scared a bit.

"This is my friend Hikaru Hitachiin'

I greated Nathan with a smile but what I didn't know is that I had pointy devil teeth.

Nathan screamed and hid behind his father shaking.

I stopped smiling and Amada looked at Nathan.

"Its alright little one. He won't hurt you'

Amada smiled and Nathan smiled back.

"H-Hi Hikaru.. I'm Nathan... I-Its nice to meet you'

Nathan came over and hugged me and I hugged back.

John looked at Amada.

"Its your turn to take Nathan. He missed you alot'

Amada looked at Sin.

Sin nodded.

"Yes you can take your son but just make sure he doesn't mess with anybody here'

Amada nodded.

"Okay'

John then gave both Amada and Nathan a hugged and they hugged back then John and Sin lefted.

'Such a happy family'

I thought to myself.

We all then went to lay down and we all fell asleep.

Amada was cuddling her kid and I was kinda squeezed in with them but I didn't mind that cause I guess somewhat being part of this is nice exspecially what happened with me and my brother knowing that I lost all trust in him...


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I went to go to the washroom to do my buisness.

As soon as I was done I went to the gym to notice that Scar was there.

I glared at him and he glared back.

After what happened I was about to charge at him and kill him.

I didn't want to have to fight him but I ended up pulling at my knife.

He was of course empty handed but I was smart enough to keep my knife with me.

Scar charged towards me to.

When we both charged at eachother I stabbed him in the balls.

He fell to the floor holding his bleeding dick.

I laughed insanely.

"Without a weapon your useless, you know that right?'

Scar looked at me angred. He was pretty pissed off and I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

He stood up and charged right at me.

He tackled me to the ground knocking my knife right out of my hand.

I growled at him demonically.

"This is pay back for embarrsing me!'

I punched him and kicked him hard in the face.

He screamed a bit and punched me hard in the balls.

"Your a jerk Scar! A big jerk!'

I yelled at him.

Me and him started to bicker at eachother when Sin came in.

"Oh crap...'

Me and Scar said as we stopped doing what we were doing.

"Both of you! Back to your rooms!'

Me and Scar both stood up and went back to our rooms.

When I got to my room I noticed that Nathan was up.

"Hikaru! there you are!'

Nathan ran over to me and hugged me.

"I was worried about you. As soon as you left I woke up to notice you were gone and started to cry'

"aw... Well I'm here now buddy'

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I-Is it okay if I call you big brother Hikaru?'

'B-Big B-Brother Hikaru? but I'm not related to him and after what happened between me and my brother I can't go throught this and my mind is saying "no" so I don't know'

I thought to myself as I looked at Nathan.

"Sure pal. Go a head'

I smiled once again and he smiled back.

"Yay!'

Nathan hugged me tighter and hugged back tighter.

"Big brother? Have you ever wonder what it would be like if it were just you in this world and there was no one else?'

"Uh.. well I... I don't like to think about that cause if there were no one esle in this world me and you or anyone would be here at all cause we all would of never been born'

"O-Oh. Okay'

Nathan smiled and I smiled back.

"We should go to bed now'

Me and Nathan then walked over to the bed. I laid down and he laid ontop of me curled up on my stomach and fell asleep.

'He's such a sweet kid'

I thought to myself as I then difted off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Hikaru's POV

Morning has come and it was time to wake up but me and Nathan were to tired to do so.

Amada was up and showering.

Nathan was still laying on my stomach.

I then woke up and yawned.

I looked at Nathan and smiled. He was so cute when he's asleep and now thatt he calls me big brother I'm actually happy well all except the fact that my actually younger brother Kaoru doesnt want to come near me.

Amada then came out of the shower in nothing but a towel over her chest.

She looked over at me.

"Fianlly wake now sleepy head'

"yeah'

I nodded.

Nathan then woke up.

"Morning big brother morninf mommy'

"Morning sweetie'

"Good morning Nathan'

Nathan smiled and so did me and Amada.

Nathan then got up and off my stomach and yawned.

"Your such a cutie younger brother'

I smiled and he smiled back.

Sin then knocked on the door and walked in.

"You have a guest well both you Hikaru and Amada'

Amada's mom walked in and so did mine.

"M-Mom!'

I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her and Amada did the same thing I did to her mother.

"Hikaru dear. Its so nice to see you. But I can only stay for a few minutes then I have to go back to France for work buisness'

I sighed

"Your barely ever home with me and Kaoru... You barely ever spend time with us anymore...'

I sighed again and my mom sighed also.

"Look Hikaru dear. I know you and Kaoru don't like it when me and your father go out for work buisness but its what's best'

I sighed yet again.

"I know...'

I looked a bit sad. I didn't know what to say at this point so I let go of my mom.

"Well it was nice seeing you for 2 minutes mom...'

My mom then left and I sat on the bed.

Amada looked at me and sighed.

"Hey mom? Can you take care of Hikaru to?'

Amada's mom looked at Amada and I looked at Amada to.

"Sure I guess. I wouldn't mind having to look after Hikaru'

Amada's mom smiled at me and Amada and me and Amada smiled back.

"So... uh.. Whats your moms name Amada?'

Amada looked at her mom and Amada's mom looked at me.

"My name is Alica'

"Nice name'

I smiled and Alica smiled back.

Nathan looked at Alica and smiled and Alica smiled back.

"Well I'll be right back. I'm gonna go lift some weights'

I then walked down to the gym to go lift some weights when I saw this one girl. She looked all tough and she looked like she was about to blow someones head off and her breast... There huge... Her breast look about a size E or F that is if there's even that kind of breast size in this world... But damn...

The girl then walked over to me.

"So your the new guy around here?'

"I've been here for about 4 days'

I looked at her chest. She noticed that I was looking at her boobs but didn't really care and she continued our chat.

"My names Summer and you must be Hikaru Hitachiin. I use to go to Ouran but you never really noticed me well actually I was shy back then and well also back out of school... I was one of Haruhi's clients'

"Oh right. Yeah I heard about you'

I smiled at Summer and she smiled back.

"how did you get in here anyways?'

"Well I wasn't the insane one... I have a twin brother who tempted to dress like me and well he went on a killing spere and I was there with him and well he ran off as soon as he stopped and I got put in here'

"Wow... Thats not right'

I was a bit shocked.

"Nope'

She replied with a little bit of shame in her eyes.

"Why do you look so gelty? It wasn't your fault'

"I know but my brother means alot to me and knowing that he did something so hurtful like that... I just feel really sad'

"Aw... It'll be okay'

I hugged Summer and she hugged back.

"Anyways Hikaru. Want to lift some weights with me oh and don't mind the fact that my shirt is off and I have my bra on cause thats just how I work out'

Me and Summer then walked over to the weight lifts and lifted some weights. We each put on about 5 hundred pounds each and kept adding on 5 hundred.

After about an hour or so Summer stopped and took a sip of her water that was beside her.

"Are you ready to go eat Hikaru?'

Summer looked at me and I nodded and set down the weights.

After we were done eating we went outside for a bit.

"So? Do you have a girlfriend by any chance yet Hikaru?'

She asked as she looked at me.

I smirked.

"I will soon. Haruhi is gonna be my girlfriend'

"Hmm? Okay but Haruhi seemed pretty upset when you tried to kill her though..'

"Hey... I need to go take a shower. See ya later'

"Well then... What a lame excuse to leave... well see ya'

I walked back into the insane asylum and walked into my room noticing that Nathan and Amada weren't there and read a note on the bed from Amada saying "Me and Nate will be back in 2 hours. We went for a walk and well I noticed that we barely had any food so I'm going to by some. See ya soon Hikaru~ Amada-"

I then went into the washroom and locked myself in there.

I sighed when I looked at myself in the mirror.

'How can I make it up to Kaoru? After the fight we had he's never gonna want to see me again...'

I thought to myself thinking of what use to be me and Kaoru but now its just me... and no Kaoru...

Ugh I wish he could forgive me but he won't!


	15. Chapter 15

Hikaru's POV

While I was in the washroom Fuel appeared in there.

"Hikaru. Your next killing has come. You are to kill Honey-Senpai'

"I don't want to do this anymore! I've already lost what was really important to me and that is my brother! I can't live like this any longer!'

"Oh come on. You must finish your job or this will happen to you'

He showed me a video of this person spilling there guts out and a childs guts out.

I just about threw up. But I saw Fuel in the back ground.

"F-Fuel? W-Why are you doing this? W-Why?'

"Cause I'm evil like you'

Fuel looked at me with a crazed like look on his face.

"But if you really don't see that then before I leave use this'

He handed me a pregnancy tester. I looked at it blankly.

"What the fuck? sigh. I'll use it I guess pointless but okay'

I went to go use the tester. After I was done I was shocked by the results.

" .God.'

I walked over to Fuel.

"H-How... H-How can I be pregnant?!'

Fuel looked at me and smirked not saying a word.

I sighed and went to lay down when Amada and Nathan came back.

Fuel dissappeared as soon as they came in.

I sighed a bit then Nathan ran up to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back. I was glad to see him again but what I didn't realize was that my actual brother was standing behind me.

Kaoru sneezed giving his location away and I turned around.

"Kaoru'

I glared at him with a deathly glare.

He glared back.

"Hikaru'

We both glared eachother.

Kaoru didn't have any shirt on and he had a big huge scar all from his forehead down to possibly his dick and around from the other side striaght down considering that I cut him in half.

I sighed. I didn't want to be fighting with him.

"Kaoru... I really don't want to fight with you...'

I looked at him upset.

He just glared at me.

I glared back at him harder. I never wanted to kill him... Never... But he doesn't seem to understand I still care for him... 


	16. Chapter 16

Kaoru's POV

I continued to glare at my brother.

He killed me... He was gonna pay for what he did to me...

Devil's and Angel's don't mix... But apparentally before he went insane and became a full Devil we were fine with eachother till now...

We've always been together as one... But now we're apart... sigh...

"K-Kaoru... I just wanted you to know that I still like you okay? I never ment to kill you... I was forced... I lost full control of myself... I... I'm sorry brother...'

Hikaru shed a tear when he said that.

I was about to shed a tear myself but I kept it in... I can't cry... Not now... I can't show that I still love my brother deeply...

"K-Kaoru...? A-Are you even listening?'

I nodded yes but I didn't want to say anything cause I felt the urge of tears about to flow.

"A-Are you okay?'

Hikaru was now crying.

I still tried hard to keep my tears in...

I was gonna brust out in tears...

My wings then drooped down in sadness.

I was sad that I was acting this way to my brother...

I don't want to fight with him... I don't want him to feel angered by me and frustated... I never wanted this...

"Hikaru...'

I then started to cry like crazy.

I ran over to Hikaru and hugged him tight.

He hugged me back tighter then I hugged him.

Our wings wrapped around eachothers bodies. We didn't want to let go...

"Kaoru... Lets not ever fight like this again...'

I nodded.

I never wanted to fight with him in the first place... He was my brother... and I loved him... and he knows I love him... and he loves me back to... but not in the kind of way loved couples love eachother but in a brotherly love way.

Me and Hikaru finally stopped crying and hugging eachother then Hikaru laughed insanely.

I looked at him and noticed that blood was dripping from one of my wings and well there was a knife in my chest.

I screamed in pain.

"You fell for it! you think that I'll come back the easily brother?! well your wrong! I'm Diablo and you will never be able to change me Kaoru!'

I glared hard.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! YOUR SO DAMN EVIL! I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU!'

I stormed off and Hikaru laughed even more.

"AHAHAHA! I WILL KILL YOU FOR GOOD BROTHER! I WILL KILL EVERYONE! YOU GOT IT?! I SAID EVERYONE! HAVE FUN TRYING TO STOP ME!'

Amada stared at me and Nathan started to cry.

"B-Big brother... Y-You wouldn't kill me and m-mommy would you?'

He was shaking in fear.

Hikaru looked at him.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt you and Amada... I will only hurt the people at my school'

Nathan was still scared. He felt like he was gonna be killed.

'I'm a felthy Diablo. No one can deny that'

((here's a tribute for Hikaru well actually Hikaru's "song" I call it, its called "Diablo by Simon Curtis" i hope you enjoyed this part of "Hide and Kill" till next time HF888)) 


	17. Chapter 17

Hikaru's Pov

A Diablo I am and Diablo I will stay~

I will never change~ Never~ AHAHAHAHA!

My tailed tail swayed. I feel as if I had more power in me then I thought I did before.

Kaoru was kinda just flying around outside.

I saw him flying and I just glared.

He saw me to and he glared back. We hated eachother.

I was gonna kill all, all but my loved ones which was Nathan John Amada Mom Dad and Haruhi... I won't kill them... There like family to me well mom and dad are my family I ment Amada John and Nate, there like family to me...

As I said that I hugged Nate and Amada and they hugged me back. I loved them so much.

((sorry for this chapter being so short... I pulled an all nighter and I was rping with my online friends so its been a rough night infact I feel like I'm drunk off happyness cause my online boyfriend got back together with me and I was so happy. I told him that I never wanted to lose him and that I loved him and I would never get together with another guy and he thought the same way. we may not know eachother in real life but I saw what he looked liked and he was so damn sexy! He's way older then me but I don't care cause love is all that matters and not about looks and age height weight hair color etc ehehe love is about happyness am I right? ehehe till next time HF888)) 


End file.
